Close Your Eyes
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: She hears gunshots and every survival instict in her is telling her to run. Does she listen? Of course not, she's Olivia Benson. Crossover with Conviction. AO as always.


I do not own SVU or Conviction. Takes place during the series finale of Conviction. Some parts are corny and ridiculous, but it all worked out in the end. I hope you like it.

* * *

Olivia heard the shots fired and people started running out of the building. Every survival instinct in her told her to run, but being Olivia Benson, her protective instincts overruled the survival instincts. She ran straight for where the gunshots were. 

The flow of people running out had stopped so she crouched behind a pillar, watching the doors. Next there was a series of gunshots and more people running out.

"Hey!" she yelled to the people running out, "Are there still people in there?"

One terrified woman looked at Olivia and nodded, "Yeah."

Once the flow had stopped coming out the doors, Olivia slipped in before they were closed.

"Hey, wait!" Jeffers yelled, "Who are you?"

Olivia held her hands up in the air, "I'm Detective Olivia Benson. I came to help."

"Help?" Jeffers asked and walked over to her, "You can help by giving me your gun."

Olivia lifted up her jacket and showed her holstered gun, "Take it."

Jeffers reached in and took the gun out. "Go sit down."

Olivia nodded and looked around the room. She saw two girls, huddled together and two men sitting on the floor. Olivia recognized the congressman who was sitting next to the jury box, "Where do you want me to go?"

Jeffers smiled, "I like you." He looked around, "Go sit with those chicks over there."

Olivia walked over to Christina and Jessica. She sat in the row behind them, "Has anyone been killed?"

Christina gulped and nodded. She pointed to the officer that was dead on the floor. Olivia glanced over then looked back at the two girls, "Anyone else?"

"Not yet," Jessica replied.

"Okay," Olivia took a deep breath, "Just don't say anything and don't move. Hopefully if we keep him happy, he won't shoot anyone else."

Both women nodded, still terrified.

Time had gone by, slowly but surely. Jeffers had Brian put the officer in the hallway and come back in.

Olivia stood up and looked at Jeffers who was sitting in the judges chair, "Excuse me." She said politely.

Jeffers looked at her, "What?"

"Um…I'm not really sure what's going on," Olivia replied, "I was just in the other courtroom and don't know what's going on _in here_."

Jeffers looked at Wade, "Tell her."

"He stole my van to dispose of a murdered girl's body," Wade replied.

Olivia nodded, "Thank you." She sat back down.

The phone rang.

Jeffers looked over at Olivia, "What's your name again?"

"Olivia," she answered.

"Come answer the phone Olivia," Jeffers told her.

Olivia walked over and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Who is this?" Tony asked, Alex and Jim standing behind him, listening on the speaker.

"This is Detective Olivia Benson, Manhattan SVU," Olivia answered.

Alex suddenly felt faint. She grabbed onto the table behind her and fell onto it.

Jim put a hand on her arm, "Are you okay?"

Alex couldn't speak.

"Is everyone okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Olivia answered, looking at Jeffers, "Is there anything you want me to tell them?"

Jeffers nodded, "Tell them I want a van, a jet with a pilot, and five hundred thousand."

"He wants a van, a jet with a pilot, and five hundred thousand," Olivia told Tony.

"We'll do what we can," Tony answered.

Olivia looked at Jeffers, "Hey, are you hungry? I'm sure we could get some pizza or if you like Chinese food I know this great little place. It's in Little Italy if you can believe that."

"I could go for some Chinese," Jeffers told her.

"He wants Chinese food," Olivia added.

"That will be right in," Tony told some guy next to him to go get it.

"Hey!" Jeffers called, "Olivia!"

Olivia looked at him, "Huh?"

"Tell them that someone from the outside had to bring it in," Jeffers told her.

Olivia relayed the message. Then listened on the phone. "They said you have to let someone go and they'll send someone else in."

Jeffers looked around, "Alright."

"Okay," Olivia said into the phone.

"Now hang up," Jeffers instructed.

Olivia hung up the phone. "Do you want me to go sit down?"

Jeffers nodded.

About ten minutes later the phone rang.

Jeffers looked expectantly at Olivia who got up and answered it. "Yeah?"

"We're sending someone in with the food," Tony explained.

Olivia looked at Jeffers, "The food's here."

"Tell them I want a prosecutor to bring it in," Jeffers told Olivia, "They have to have a badge."

Olivia explained it to Tony.

"Hang up," Jeffers told Olivia.

Olivia hung up the phone.

"The food's not poisoned right?" Jeffers asked.

Olivia smiled, "I haven't eaten since breakfast, I'll test it for you."

Jeffers chuckled, "Why don't you go into the judges chambers with Wade and see if there's anything to drink in there."

"Let me go," Alex stated. It was the first words she'd spoken since she found out Olivia was inside.

"No way," Jim shook his head, "I'm going."

Alex grabbed Jim's badge off of his jacket and threw it across the room, "You can't. You don't have your badge anymore."

Tony looked at Alex, "You really want to do this?"

"Those are my ADAs and that detective is a friend of mine," Alex's eyes challenged him.

Tony nodded and had Alex outfitted with a ballistics vest and handed her the food.

"Just go in there and sit," Jim told her, "Don't do anything stupid."

Alex rolled her eyes. She grabbed her badge and strolled down the hallway as if she owned the building.

She knocked on the locked doors waiting for an answer.

"You!" Jeffers called to Brian. He threw Brian the keys, "Open the door."

Brian walked to the door and unlocked it before opening the door. He was very surprised to see Alexandra Cabot standing on the other side.

Alex walked in and looked around.

"You a prosecutor?" Jeffers asked.

"Are you kidding?" Nick smirked, "She not just a prosecutor, she's _the_ prosecutor."

Jeffers stood up, "So you're the big bad boss."

Alex handed Brian the food, "I'm Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot." She undid a few of the straps on her vest.

"Whoa!" Jeffers yelled pointing his gun at her, "What are you doing?"

"Taking this off," Alex replied, "Do you want it?"

"Is there something wrong with it?" Jeffers asked.

Alex shook her head.

"Why are you taking it off?" Jeffers stepped down from the big chair and walked down the isle.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "I've been shot before. I think I can handle it again." She removed the ballistics vest and set it in the chair next to her.

"Pretty little thing like you got shot up?" Jeffers asked, stopping next to Christina and Jessica.

Alex nodded. She reached up and pulled the neck of her shirt back to show the star shaped wound.

Jeffers took the food from Brian and walked back to the big chair, "You can take a seat Chief."

Alex sat down next to Brian and Nick, behind Christina and Jessica.

"Where's my poison tester?" Jeffers looked around and laid the food out on the judge's desk.

"Right here," Olivia said as she and Wade walked through the door with bottles of water in their arms.

"Check it out," Jeffers told Wade, "Chief Sweet Ass brought us food." He tossed a carton of food to Olivia, "Take that out there."

Olivia nodded and walked down the courtroom floor. That's when she finally saw Alex sitting with the other ADAs.

"Alex?" Olivia could barely breathe.

Alex stiffly nodded and motioned Olivia over.

Olivia slid in next to Alex, "What are you doing? You're gonna get killed."

"Again?" Alex smirked.

"That's not funny," Olivia frowned.

"C'mon Liv," Alex bumped shoulders with Olivia, "You know what they say. If I didn't laugh, I'd cry."

"Hey!" Jeffers called, "I got a game to play. I want Olivia, Chief, and you." He pointed to Jessica with a gavel.

They all walked up to the front.

"Olivia," Jeffers instructed, "You're the defendant. You," the pointed to Jessica, "You're the prosecutor. And Chief you defend Olivia. Everyone else come be the jury."

Everyone else filed into the jurors box.

"You may begin," Jeffers told Alex, taking a bite of his food.

Alex walked over to the jurors box, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. I'm here to tell you all the wonderful things about Detective Olivia Benson, who has been called the Angel of the NYPD." She paused and looked around. "Detective Benson had contributed a number of things to society. Her best contribution however," Alex smirked, "Is her smoking hot body."

Everyone in the courtroom looked shocked.

Alex walked over and took Olivia hand, "The defense presents exhibit A." She pulled Olivia to her feet and twirled her in front of the jury. "Five feet, seven and a half inches of pure beauty. Rock climbing and jogging keep this wonderful specimen in top condition. Anyone with eyes knows that the defendant, should be allowed to walk the streets outside and beautify the city. Thank you."

Alex led Olivia back over to the defense table.

Jessica stood up, "The people wish to drop all charges against the defendant because damn she is hot."

Jeffers chuckled.

"Is that the best defense you could come up with?" Olivia whispered to Alex.

"It was the only thing on my mind, Detective," Alex smirked.

The phone rang to interrupt them.

"Do you want me to get it?" Olivia asked.

Jeffers shook his head, "Naw, I got it." He picked up the phone and listened.

"When we get out of here," Alex got serious with Olivia, "I have some explaining, begging, and groveling to do."

"You? Beg?" Olivia asked.

"I'd do it for you and only you and don't you dare tell anyone I did," Alex smirked.

Olivia smiled and took Alex's hand, "Your secret is safe with me."

Olivia looked around the room. She had to find some way to end this so she and Alex could talk.

"Can you two distract him?" the congressman on the floor next to them asked.

Alex looked at him, "Yeah."

"Do it," the congressman told them

Within seconds, Alex was in Olivia's lap, sharing a heated kiss with the Detective.

"And I want…" Jeffers froze watching Alex and Olivia, make out, "Damn!"

"Oh my god," Christina breathed.

The whole room was looking at the spectacle that was the Bureau Chief and Detective, engaged in a passionate lip-lock.

Suddenly, the congressman was attacking Jeffers from behind. Alex dismounted Olivia so she could help.

Olivia and Jeffers struggled over the gun after the congressman was throw to the ground by Jeffers.

Wade started to walk over, but a strategically placed Stiletto tripped him, sending his gun clattering to the ground and knocking him unconscious. Alex picked up the gun and held it on Wade just in case.

Somehow, Jeffers had a gun to Olivia's head. "Empty the gun and drop it, Chief."

Alex gulped as she looked into Olivia's terrified eyes.

Alex dropped the clip out of the gun and set it on the table next to her.

Jeffers pushed Olivia away, sending her tumbling onto the floor. Alex glanced at Olivia and a fire burned behind her eyes. She picked up the gun as Jeffers was pointing his gun at her. Two shots were fire simultaneously.

When the guns went off Alex flashed back to the night Liam Conners shot her from the dark SUV. The scar on her shoulder burned and she waited to hit the cold, wet pavement. She heard the screech of the tires, then Olivia saying 'No, no, no, no, no'. She could see, but she couldn't move. She could hear, but she couldn't speak. She felt Olivia's hand on her shoulder, then everything went black.

Olivia flashed back to that night. She saw blood. It was everywhere. Alex's blood. She tried to hold what was left of it in. After she yelled for help, she saw the blood ooze around the ring Alex gave her. The diamonds glistening red as she pleaded for Alex to live.

Jeffers fell to the ground, dead from a bullet between the eyes and Alex looked herself up and down for wounds. Luckily, there were none.

Olivia ran over to Alex and grabbed her, holding her close. "Thank God you're okay. I love you, Lex."

"I love you too, Liv," Alex sighed and held Olivia to herself.

Alex looked around, "Is everyone else okay?"

They all looked at themselves.

Brian nodded, "It looks like it."

Alex brought her hand up over her scar and took a deep breath.

Olivia slid her arm around Alex's waist, "C'mon, let's get you home."

Brian took the keys out of his pocket and took the handcuffs off of the door.

Olivia grabbed Alex's hand and looked at her. Alex nodded, "Let's go."

Brian held the door open for them.

"Alex," Jim ran up to them and threw his arms around Alex. "Thank God you're okay."

Alex nodded in his arms, "I'm fine Jim."

Jim withdrew. "What happened?"

The group of hostages gathered around and all told parts of the story. At last, they all looked at Alex.

She took a deep breath, "I had the gun. I knew there was a bullet in the chamber. I made sure not to take it out and he didn't notice. Then he threw Olivia down and wasn't looking at me. So I went for it. He must have seen me because he pointed his gun at me. We shot at the same time and he missed." Alex paused, "I didn't."

Tony nodded, "I think you all should go home. Get some rest."

Everyone nodded and solemnly walked out the front door of the courthouse. Alex took Olivia's hand and threaded their fingers together. She leaned over and whispered, "Come home with me."

Olivia nodded, not giving it a second thought. "Of course."


End file.
